


Playing with Harry’s Plushie

by mariekjepower



Series: Lovely Little Ones [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariekjepower/pseuds/mariekjepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts can go to weird places when only a few people know what a conversation is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Harry’s Plushie

(Early February 2011)

“Can I come play with your plushie?”

Harry was startled out of his conversation with Puck by the sudden question. He turned around in his chair to face a bouncing and beaming Brittany. Harry swallowed and pushed back the need to get away from that much enthusiasm. Before he could form a response the blond girl rattled on.

“I mean, he’s just so cute! And soft, and adorable. I really want to play with him again. I had so much fun last time and it’s been way too long.”

 

A smile came to Harry’s face as he remembered the time Brittany met Teddy. She was actually the first Gleek to meet his little boy. It was September, a week or two after Harry had joined the Glee Club when Teddy got a bit fussy. He was crying more and didn’t want to leave Harry’s arms. Alice, the lady running the day-care, tried to reassure him that it was normal for babies and small children to be fussy from time to time. Harry knew that she had enough experience to know what she was talking about, but he still wanted a check-up for Teddy. So he made an appointment with a pediatrician, Dr. West.

How was Harry supposed to know that Dr. West had kept her maiden name when she married, but that her daughter had her husband’s last name, Pierce? And how was he supposed to know that said daughter came to her mother’s office because she was very good with kids? So Harry was surprised and a bit scared when he saw Brittany when he came in Dr. West’s office with Teddy in his arms. 

He had been very careful to not attract attention to the fact that he was raising a baby on his own. A light notice-me-not-charm to make sure he wouldn’t draw too much attention to them while shopping and stuff like that. The backyard of his house had high enough fences so people couldn’t look in. Alice wasn’t the gossiping type and the other parents who brought children to her day-care had very busy lives and didn’t care one bit about the teen that dropped of another kid. 

But suddenly there was a classmate who saw him Teddy. A fellow Gleek. Brittany did not seem to notice Harry’s worries, her eyes were for Teddy. She smiled and lifted the then six-month-old boy out of Harry’s arms. “Oh, he’s so cute! Look at him! Is he yours, Harry? When mom said the name Lupin-Potter I thought of you but I thought I would see your mom or dad.”

Harry thought about what he would say to her for a moment, but he decided to go with the truth. “He’s not biologically mine, but legally I’m his father.” He heard a chair scrape over the floor and looked past Brittany to see a blond woman in a doctor’s coat stand up. It was clearly to see that she’s related to Brittany, Harry would have noticed that even if Britt hadn’t mentioned her mom. They had the same shade color of hair and most of Britt’s facial features came from her mother as well, of which the similar friendly smile stood out the most.

Dr. West walked over to him and shook his hand. “Mr. Potter, I think?”

Harry smiled at her and nodded his head. “Yes, that would be me. Pleased to meet you, Dr. West.”

“I have to agree with Brittany, that is a really sweet child you have, Mr. Potter,”

“Thank you,” Harry said softly. He looked at Teddy, who was grabbing Britt’s nose, and prepared himself for the question that was bound to come.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking.” And there it is, Harry thought, “But aren’t you a bit young to adopt a baby?”

“I don’t mind, as long as Britt promises to not tell it to the other kids in Glee, or anyone at school, really.” Harry looked at Brittany with doubt clearly written on his face. He’s met some of the cheerios and most of them adore gossiping, so he was a bit hesitant. But Britt smiled at him comfortingly.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “If you want me to keep it a secret, I will. I can keep secrets really well, you know. I know a lot of things that I can’t tell anyone, and I don’t even tell them to Lord Tubbington. I talk to him about a lot, but not the stuff I’m not supposed to talk about. I actually am very careful about what I tell him, ‘cause he is terrible at keeping secrets.” She nodded knowingly. “He’s a really big gossip.”

Harry looked at her blankly, confused. Brittany didn’t notice and focused on Teddy again. Before he could form a question Dr. West said; “Lord Tubbington is her cat.”

“…Ah,” Harry managed to say and he glanced at the blonde playing with his son again. “Are you sure she won’t tell? I mean, I don’t want to be known as the new kid with a kid of his own, you know? I hate it when people talk about me behind my back, which they surely will do at school if they find out I have a son.”

Dr. West looked at him with a warm smile on her face. “Don’t worry, she will not tell anyone if you don’t want that, and neither will I,” she assured him, so Harry took a deep breath and launched into his story. Well, the version of his story that he could tell to muggles. He told them the truth as much as he could, that he became an orphan when he was only a year old and grew up with people that didn’t love him, so when Teddy’s parents died, he wanted to make sure that is would be different for him. But he had to lie a bit too. He told them he filed for adoption as soon as he turned eighteen and that he was granted custody of Teddy a few weeks later, while he actually marched into the Ministry of Magic a few days after the final battle, almost demanding to see the temporary Minister. 

He didn’t like using his fame, but Harry would do anything for Teddy. He was very quickly escorted to Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office and he told the man that he wanted to adopt Teddy, without much fuss. Andromeda Tonks, Teddy’s grandmother, was dealing with the loss of her daughter and son-in-law so soon after losing her husband and told Harry she couldn’t raise such a young boy all on her own after all that happened. With Andromeda signing of any rights she had and a bit (well, a lot) of help from Kingsley, it only took a few hours before Teddy was officially his son.

Then he told Dr. West and Brittany that he wanted a fresh start for him and his new son. He didn’t tell them why, but the wizarding population of England just wouldn’t leave him alone. That would have been annoying enough when it was just him, but the people wouldn’t even keep their distance if he had Teddy with him. The bottom line was when he and Teddy went to Diagon Alley to see George, but the people swarmed him so bad that Harry was not the only one with bruises. Teddy also was hurt when they finally got away from the crowd. And while Harry could deal with a few welts himself, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt his son. 

 

“Of course you can come over Britt,” Harry said to the excited girl. “He likes playing with you too.” And Teddy really did. He was blond for a week after meeting Brittany. And she was right, it had been a while. The last time she came over was just after Christmas and now it was February. 

“Awesome!” Brittany bounced on her feet a little. “Is it alright if I come over tonight? ‘Cause I can’t tomorrow. Mom promised to make spaghetti on Friday and I must be home to make sure that Lord Tubbington won’t steal the meatballs.”

“Tonight is fine. I’ll look forward to it,” Harry assured her with a smile.

While Brittany jumped up and down and leaned over to give the sitting Harry a hug, he heard loud whispering from the other side of the choir room. Rachel couldn’t get her voice any quieter than a stage whisper and so Harry could hear it perfectly clear when she asked; “Are they talking in code about having, well, you know?”

“Sex?” Santana shrugged. “I haven’t heard Britt refer to a dick with ‘plushie’ before, but it certainly is possible.”

Puck snorted softly and Harry turned to him with wide eyes to see his friend trying not to start laughing, but his shoulders were shaking a bit. “How did they come to that conclusion?” Harry asked in a whisper that was a lot quieter than Rachel’s.

Puck shook his head. “I have no idea,” he said while he tried to keep the smile of his face. “But I think their imagination is awesome.”

“I think your plushie is awesome,” Britt said with a grin, not bothering to lower her voice. She grabbed a chair and sat down with the boys. “I really can’t wait to play with him. Oh, oh! Puck, maybe you can come over too! Then I can play with the two of them!”

The boys shared a look. “Yeah, that’s cool,” Puck said, not lowering his voice either and he shifted his eyes to the others shortly. Harry picked up immediately. He sat with his back to the others and didn’t have to hide his grin.

“That would be great,” he said before he tried to listen to the reactions behind him. The shocked gasps and muttering made him stifle a laugh and blush a bit at the same time. He normally wasn’t one for these kind of things, but this opportunity was too good to just let go.

“They’re going to have a threesome!” Mercedes was clearly just as good at whispering as Rachel. “Can you believe it?”

“With Puck and Brittany in the mix it’s not that strange,” Artie said. 

“Especially if you know that Puck had a threesome with April Rhodes and Matt last year,” Santana added. Harry’s eyes went wide again at that, but Puck just smirked. 

“What can I say? I’m a stud,” he whispered with a shrug.

“And he’s really good in the bedroom,” Brittany said happily which made the talking on the other side of the room a bit more frantic. Harry ignored the talking behind him and looked from Brittany to Puck and back.

“You slept together?” He asked, the blush more pronounced on his face.

“Like I said, a stud,” Puck said proudly. Then he looked at the clock above the door. “It seems like Schue is too busy flirting with Ms. Pillsbury to come over here today. Let’s go and pick up the little ones.” When Harry, Puck and Brittany stood up all eyes were locked on them. It took only a few seconds for Puck to get the smirk back on his face. He wrapped an arm around Brittany and before Harry figured out what was happening Puck had an arm around his waist too. “We’re going now,” he said to the other Gleeks. “We have things to that are way better than hanging around here,” he added with a suggestive tone.

“We’re going to Harry’s place already? Awesome! Than we have way more time to have fun!” Brittany gave both boys a big smile and Harry shook his head a bit with a smile. He was sure that Britt was a lot smarter than she let on. Those comments of her were just timed too well.

“Yes Britt, we’ll have lots and lots of fun,” Puck said and he leaded Harry and Brittany out of the choir room. 

They were still close enough to hear it when Tina asked: “Do you think Brittany would film it for me if I asked?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Brittany shouted over her shoulder. “The films and pictures are just for us!”

The last thing they heard while walking down the hallway was Rachel’s shrieked “What?!”

 

“And then the bee saw the most beautiful butterfly. Look at all the colors in his wings! It’s a really pretty butterfly, don’t you think?” Brittany asked. Teddy and Beth sat in front of her, eyes on Britt instead of the book she was reading. They found her voice and the faces she made while reading far more entertaining than the book itself. “The butterfly said ‘Oh, I love those pretty flowers so much!’ and she flew to the next one. ‘Pretty, pretty flowers.’”

“She’s really good at that,” Harry said while looking at Britt and the kids.

Puck nodded from the other side of the couch, where he sat relaxed in the corner with Sarah leaned against him. “She really is.”

“Brittany is right, though,” Sarah said, looking up from her own book. “You really need to get some books with unicorns in them. Stories about unicorns are good for babies.”

“I’ll look for some the next time I’m at the mall, okay?” Harry asked. Of course he already had books with unicorns that he read to Teddy, but it wouldn’t hurt to get some from a muggle point of view. Half of the books for Teddy he needed to hide when others came over. It wouldn’t do to have them see unicorns running around on the pages.

“Okay, but make sure that you do. It’s really important for them. It makes them grow up healthy,” the eight-year-old said really serious, like it was a matter of life or death.

“Don’t worry; I’ll listen to your advice. I want Beth and Teddy to be healthy,” Harry said, grinning when Sarah looked down again. Puck looked down at his sister with a frown on his face. Then he shrugged at Harry, clearly indicating that he had no idea where she got that from. Harry picked up his controller and looked at the television. “Come on, I think I’m figuring out this thing. I’m going to win this time.”

Puck laughed at that. “Yeah, right. Sorry dude, but I’ve been playing this game for years. You started two weeks ago. You’ll need a bit more practice before you can beat me. And with a bit I mean a lot. Just start with trying to do a lap in which you keep the car on the road, then we’ll start talking.”

“I, I… Yeah, sure. You’re right,” Harry said with a sigh. He didn’t mind losing, but Puck really made him look like a fool.

“At least I’ll have just as much fun as I said to the others,” Puck said with a grin. “Too bad the same can’t be said for you.”


End file.
